


夾娃娃

by ethor



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: 最近身心狀態都不好，今天被朋友帶出去兜風，順便幫她擺夾娃娃機的機台，心情好多也寫得出東西了，謝謝





	夾娃娃

迪亞目不轉睛地盯著機台裡的娃娃。  
那是一隻毛絨絨的狗狗——當然，不是真的狗狗，只是填充玩具。但它金色的毛看起來是如此滑順溫暖，塑膠製的眼睛閃著光芒，好像在乞求迪亞投下硬幣，夾起它將它帶回家。  
（好想要……！）  
（可是萬一夾不中呢？）  
（夾娃娃好像很難）  
〈阿卡莎曾說過她花了十美金只為了夾一個會發光的整人放屁袋〉

迪亞太專注了，以致她整個人都已經趴在夾娃娃機的玻璃上，這也讓她沒看到小旼拿著爆米花走回來。  
「迪～亞～爆米花！」小旼的大嗓門和她愛的爆米花依然沒能把迪亞從玻璃上扯下來。小旼用爆米花桶戳戳迪亞，迪亞什麼都沒說，只是用指頭指著玻璃，小旼歪頭從迪亞後面踮起腳尖看進機台裡。  
「拿著。」小旼把爆米花遞給迪亞，「我只要踢一下它就會掉出來了。」  
「小旼。」迪亞為了不讓小旼真的踹下去，即時的從口袋裡掏出一個硬幣塞進她手裡，「幫我夾到狗狗。」  
小旼看看手上的硬幣，又看看迪亞熱切期盼的眼神，她握緊硬幣。  
「好！看我的吧！」  
小旼從來沒玩過夾娃娃機，應該說，她沒有以正常的方法玩過。她總是以暴力對待機台，以劇烈的震動震下裡頭的獎品。  
所以當她操縱著搖桿，小旼實在是很不習慣，迪亞不像俊瑞總是在她耳邊下指導棋，（「左邊！後面，後面一點啊！」接著小旼就會直接出腳踢中機台），她只是睜著琥珀色的眼睛，殷切地看著夾子前後擺動。  
夾子落下，讓狗狗布偶移動了一些，卻沒有掉出洞外。  
「啊……」  
「爛機器，」小旼雖然嘴上這麼說，但一旁的迪亞似乎很想試試看，所以她也掏出硬幣給迪亞。「下一局該妳了。」  
迪亞很興奮，但她的夾娃娃技巧的確不怎麼好，依然沒夾中。她有些沮喪，畢竟她會玩的電子遊樂器材只有槌子敲敲樂，這是她唯一有信心的項目。  
兩個女孩一來一往夾了幾次，口袋裡的硬幣都快要被用完了，狗狗布偶還以一種奇怪的姿勢卡在洞口邊緣，沒有半點要落下的跡象。  
「最後一個硬幣了……」迪亞把銅板交給小旼，小旼緊握了握拳頭，投入硬幣。  
狗狗布偶在夾子的擺弄下，以一個華麗的後空翻，翻離了洞口幾公分。  
迪亞覺得自己快要哭了。  
小旼憤恨的咆哮：「騙錢的機器！！！」  
然後她還是踹了下去，奇蹟似的，狗狗布偶被這一腳震下了洞口，機台興奮地發出中獎時的音樂。  
小旼搔搔短髮，不敢置信地蹲下身，幫迪亞把狗狗從取物孔拿出來，迪亞顫抖著雙手接過狗狗，它抱起來的感覺真的很好，就像是真的狗一樣。  
「喜歡嗎？」小旼問迪亞。  
迪亞用力的點點頭：「我要叫它爆頭戰機。」  
小旼愣了愣，那是他們在那場球賽聊天時講的，小時候的旼覺得這個名字很炫炮，現在的她也一樣。  
「它會是隻很酷的狗，它會接飛盤、咬爛作業，還有阻止諾奧接近妳。」  
「諾奧不會喜歡這個名字，但她也會喜歡狗狗的。」迪亞笑著，堅定地說，「爆頭戰機會是隻溫馴可愛喜歡對著所有人笑的狗。」  
小旼也笑了，她拍拍爆頭戰機的大頭：「以後我們住在一起，我一定要買隻真的狗給妳，不只一隻，要很多很多隻！」  
迪亞只是抱緊爆頭戰機，再次用力點頭：「好的。」

**Author's Note:**

> 最近身心狀態都不好，今天被朋友帶出去兜風，順便幫她擺夾娃娃機的機台，心情好多也寫得出東西了，謝謝


End file.
